¿Porqué no?
by AimeCristel
Summary: DrHr Desde que se graduaron de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger tienen una tensa relación que podría calificarse de enfermiza y ahora que están comprometidos la castaña duda sobre de su decisión de dar el siguiente paso hacia el matrimonio.
1. ¿Porqué no?

_Este mini-fanfic que cuenta con 3 capítulos fue escrito inicialmente como un one-shot, el cual decidí "remasterizar" y desde luego __mejorar __para todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores, a modo de celebración por los __**350 reviews de "Lento Sangrar"**__, otra de mis historias._

_La historia está inspirada por las canciones "¿Porqué no?" de Laura Pausini y "El final del cuento de hadas" del Chojin, así que si pueden, lean el fanfic con estas canciones de fondo._

_Les agradezco con todo mi corazón el apoyo que me han brindado y espero que sigan animándome. Ojalá disfruten este pequeño fanfic y me hagan feliz dejando sus comentarios...es tan sencillo como presionar "GO"_

_Atte. __**Aimé**_

No me demoro más: 3, 2, 1...¡Comenzamos!

* * *

**¿POR QUE NO?**

**I

* * *

**

_Una fiesta en pleno apogeo, para ser más exactos: una reunión de ex-alumnos en auge...charla por todas partes, viejos recuerdos y nuevos sucesos, risas y champagne, todos entrelazados en un ambiente de cordialidad en un elegante salón de fiestas; todo sería condenadamente perfecto y normal de no ser porque estos "ex-alumnos" pertenecieron años atrás a Howarts, la prestigiada escuela de Magia y Hechicería..._

-Hermione ¿cómo has estado? Hace meses que no te vemos, creo que desde la boda...-_exclamó una pelirroja de dulce mirada._

-Estoy bien Ginny, siento no haberles hablado o escrito a ti y a Harry, pero es que estado muy ocupada con... - _la castaña dirigió una tímida mirada hacia Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ella, conversando con sus viejos compañeros de Slytherin._

-Ah, ya veo... - _susurró la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo _- Supongo que él es la razón que te ha impedido llamarle a mi hermano como se lo prometiste hace meses.

_La castaña enrojeció profusamente y asintió con lentitud. _- Lo siento... - _dijo apenada_.

-Pues deberías ir a verlo y darle tu misma esas disculpas, está por allá...- _dijo señalando al lado opuesto _- está ansioso por verte.

-Pues se quedará con las ganas.-_dijo una voz a espaldas de Ginny_

-Vaya Draco, veo que sigues tan entrometido como siempre...

-Lo mismo digo "pobretona", así que es mejor que le digas a tu "hermanito" que ni se le ocurra acercarse a Hermione...

-Vamos, no peleen...-_trató de intervenir Hermione. _

_Draco sólo la ignoró_.

-Creo que no será necesario ser tu intermediaria...-_exclamó irritada la ex-gryffindor _- ¡Mira, hay viene Ron...!

-Bien, en ese caso podré decírselo yo mismo.-_dijo el rubio de manera petulante avanzando hacia el Gryffindor._

_Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco y lo miró de forma suplicante._

-Por favor...no hagas un escándalo, aquí no...

_Como toda respuesta el Slytherin miró a la castaña de una manera tan fría que parecía decir "cállate"_

_Al encontrarse, ambos se miraron con desprecio y el clima se volvió tenso, sin duda todo el salón lo notó..._

_-_Malfoy.-_dijo el pelirrojo en forma despreciativa._

-Weasley_.-exclamó el rubio como si tan sólo pronunciar su apellido le causara asco._

_Ron pareció ignorarle, pues de inmediato centró su atención en la frágil figura que se encontraba detrás de Draco. ¿Era su impresión, o Hermione se veía...temerosa?_

-Herm...¿cómo has estado pequeña? - _susurró abrazándola y se sorprendió al notar que estaba temblando..._

-Bi...bien.-_musitó la castaña tartamudeado._

_-_Excelente.-_corrigió Draco abrazándola posesivamente- MI PROMETIDA y yo hemos estado muy bien._

-Me alegra...-_dijo el ex-gryffindor mirando únicamente a su amiga.-_¿Te gustaría pasar unos días en mi nueva casa?-_preguntó- _Como sabrás, gracias a mis nuevos negocios he podido trasladarme a una mansión muy amplia cerca del mar; creo que te haría mucho bien, te veo algo pálida..._- acarició suave y dulcemente el rostro de Hermione._

-Me encant...-_pero la castaña no pudo terminar su frase pues su "prometido" la interrumpió._

-No podremos ir...lamentablemente tenemos unos compromisos inaplazables_-musitó con una burlona sonrisa._

_Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto-_Aún así, la invitación sigue abierta..._-dicho esto abrazó de nuevo a su amiga y se despidió.-_adiós Herm, espero verte pronto...¡Vamos Ginny!, como Harry no pudo venir esta preocupado y quiere que lleve a su esposa "sana y salva" a casa.

_Los hermanos Weasley se retiraron y la reunión terminó poco después, Draco lucía tenso mientras acompañaba a su novia al interior de su automovil._

-¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué, qué?-_preguntó el rubio ayudando a subir a su prometida a un lujoso automóvil deportivo._

-¿Porqué no me dejaste ir a casa de Ron? - _preguntó un tanto agitada_ - Sabes tan bien como yo cuanto necesito un "cambio de aires"...

_Una vez puesto en "marcha" el auto, el rubio exclamó:_

-Con que necesitas un "cambio de aires" ¿no? - _pregunto burlón_- En ese caso te llevaré a la mansión de varano de los Malfoy, también esta junto a la playa y tiene hermosos jardines, mi madre se encargaba de cuidarlos.

-Yo preferiría...

-¡Me importa un comino lo que tú prefieras!-_gritó furioso golpeando el volante con la palma de su mano._- ¿Crees que no vi como te observaba ese estúpido Weasley¡Te desnudaba con la mirada! y esas dos veces que te abrazó, o cuando acarició tu rostro... ¡Tuve que contenerme para no caerle encima a golpes¡Maldición...eres mi prometida y harás lo que yo diga!

-¡El que sea tu prometida no quiere decir que te pertenezca!

_Draco paró violentamente el auto._

-Aún si no fueras mi prometida, _tú me perteneces _y lo sabes ¿no?

_Hermione bajo la mirada, pero el rubio le tomó por el mentón y levanto su rostro hacia él..._

-¿Lo sabes...?-_volvió a preguntar._

-Lo sé... - _respondió la castaña _- "Si que lo sé"- _pensó._

_Ella refirió no discutir más...Draco estaba tan diferente, ya no era el chico del que se enamoró al salir de Howarts; ahora a sólo 5 años de la graduación, era todo un hombre, intachable, capaz y recto; pero con un corazón de hielo y la mirada aún más fría de lo que recordaba; ahora era un hombre que más que ternura, le infundía miedo._

_**Flashback**_

-¿Qué te ocurre Malfoy?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - _respondió el rubio con ira._

- Nada, es sólo que me intriga saber que haces aquí en el lago tan "pensativo"¿Al fin llegó el día en que se activo tú única neurona?

-Te lo advierto: vete de aquí sangre sucia.

-¿Y si no quiero? - _preguntó ella con altanería _- el lago es libre…

_Al ver la seriedad del rubio ella se preocupó._

-Dime que pasa, se que no somos los mejores amigos, pero llevamos compartiendo la misma Sala Común desde hace un año.

-Mi madre…murió.-_contestó él con un nudo en la garganta._

-Lo…lo siento, yo no lo sabía.

-No importa, ya era tiempo, después de que mi padre murió en Azkaban, mi madre ya no tenia deseos de vivir, fue una cobarde…se dejó morir.

-No digas eso…al menos tú conociste a tus padres, yo en cambio me enteré de que soy adoptada justo cuando mis "padres" murieron protegiéndome, en la última batalla…

-Lo sé…es curioso ¿no?- _musitó el rubio con ironía_ – llevo años llamándote "Sangre sucia"y finalmente resulta que tu sangre es tan pura como la mía.

-Al fin lo admites…_-dijo la castaña dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.-_¿Sabes?yo también me he quedado sola, así que si quieres puedes desahogarte conmigo.

_Sin saber porqué, Draco le tomó la palabra, al principio empezó a hablar sobre sus padres, a quejarse, a maldecirlos...a recordarlos, y de nuevo, sin saber cómo, termino recostado en el regazo de la chica mientras ésta le susurraba palabras de consuelo._

-Parece como si nunca hubieramos sido enemigos.

-Nunca lo fuimos en realidad...

-Tienes razón. -_ concedió ella _– Ya debo irme...

Draco extendió una mano y la retuvo por la muñeca.

-Tú lo has dicho, ambos estamos solos...Así que, tal vez podríamos juntar nuestras dos soledades…-_dijo de pronto el rubio._

_Hermione se sorprendió ante tal petición, pero le sonrió y un momento después asintió con dulzura…¿Qué tenia que perder?_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso, Hermione se frotaba las manos dándose calor, a pesar de que el rubio le había colocado encima su capa y había encendido la calefacción del auto; en realidad el frío era lo que menos le importaba a Hermione, sólo podía pensar en lo distante que había estado Draco los últimos meses, desde que se anunció su compromiso._

- "Sin duda cree que me tiene segura sólo porque nos comprometimos" _- pensaba la castaña - _"Ha cambiado tanto...¿qué pasaría si lo dejara?"_- se preguntó ella mientras un escalofrío, producto del remordimiento recorría su espalda. _

_Volteó a ver a su novio quien estaba concentrado estacionando el convertible...desde aquel día no se habían separado. Seguramente nunca lo harían._

-Al fin llegamos... - _anunció __Draco abriéndole la puerta a Hermione._

-Si...al fin.-_dijo ella sin el menor rastro de emoción en el rostro_.

-Herm...- _masculló el abrazándola _- lo siento, no quise decir todas esas cosas, entiende, me pongo como loco cuando te veo con alguien más.

-Lo sé, pero no entiendo porqué.

-¿No te das cuenta? - _preguntó acariciando los rizos de la castaña - _quiero que sólo tengas ojos para mi...

_Ahora tomó suavemente el mentón de Hermione y le dio un cálido y dulce beso en los labios._

-Sabes que detesto ver esa carita de preocupación...Vamos, perdóname...¿sí?

_La castaña se preguntó como lo hacía. ¿Cómo podía ser un en momento el tipo más frío y posesivo del mundo, y al siguiente volver a ser aquel Draco del que me había perdidamente enamorado?_

_Las preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de Hermione cuando Draco la besaba y acariciaba de esa forma..._

_Eran esos simples momentos en los que podía convertirse en aquel hombre dulce y amoroso, cuando todos los problemas y disputas quedaban atrás para la castaña, en esos momentos olvidaba por completo los malos ratos y era de nuevo feliz._

-Te amo...

_Y también era por esa simples palabras que se reprochaba asimisma por los pensamientos que tenía cuando deseaba huir de él y alejarse de su lado, cuando el lograba que ella se sintiera culpable por tan sólo pensarlo; era por esas simples palabras y esos gestos dulces que recordaba que aún amaba a Draco Malfoy..._

-Y yo también.

_Hermione decidió perdonarlo, como lo hacía siempre. Draco sabía que podía dominarla a su antojo, que tenía un poder que nadie más tenía sobre ella: Amor. _

_Ese sentimiento era un arma de doble filo, con el que podías "lastimar, o ser lastimado", y Draco lo sabía la perfección, pues su propio padre se lo había enseñado..._

"Recuerda Draco, las mujeres son tan sentimentales que si logras que una de ellas te ame, te seguirá incondicionalmente y podrás obtener cualquier cosa de ella, pero también ten cuenta que jamás debes enamorarte, y por ende: entregarlo todo, pues de lo contrario tú serás el dominado..."

-"Eso jamás pasará"- _se repetía el rubio cada noche desde hacía cinco años, cuando había empezado a salir con la castaña._

* * *

_Había temporadas buenas y malas, y también días buenos y malos..._

-Draco ¿dónde has estado?

-¿Porqué la pregunta? - _respondió el rubio_ - ¿Acaso no puedo salir a despejarme ni siquiera un poco…? - _preguntó él tambaleándose_.

-¿Porqué la pregunta? -_ repitió ella _- ¡Mírate...estas ebrio¿Hace cuánto has estado bebiendo?

_Draco pareció pensarlo unos momentos._

-Pues hasta hace una hora seguía sentado cómodamente en un bar, bebiendo tranquilamente, cuando de repente una mujer muy hermosa se me acercó...

_Hermione estaba apretando fuertemente los dientes._

-Y me recordó a ti...

-¿Ah sí? Es decir que necesitaste que una mujer se acercara a coquetearte para recordar que tenías una cena pendiente con tu prometida…

-Si lo dices de esa forma…si. - _admitió cínicamente._

-Pues bien¿qué te parece si ahora soy yo la que salgo a un bar y cuándo vea a un tipo parecido a ti regreso?

_Draco dejó de tambalearse y cambió su semblante hasta volverse duro._

-Tú haces eso, y yo te mato.

_Hermione se asustó ante tales palabras. Había que tener cuidado con Draco, pero sabía que a pesar de todo, el jamás le haría daño; además¿Quién le haría caso a las amenazas de un borracho?_

-Si Draco…lo que digas.-_exclamó dándole la espalda._

_El rubio la tomó bruscamente por un brazo, la miró a los ojos y la besó con brusquedad, su aliento olía a whisky, algo que extrañamente no desagradó a la castaña quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar._

_Draco la aventó a bruscamente a la cama, se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe. Ella se quedó confundida unos instantes. ¿Eso es todo lo que haría?_

_Al dirigirse a la puerta y girar la perilla se percató de lo en realidad pretendía Draco…_

-Draco...¡no me puedes dejar aquí encerrada!-_primero gritó con desesperación, pero poco a poco su voz se fue apagando y entre sollozos murmuraba: _- Abre Draco…abre la puerta, no me puedes hacer esto…

_Pero ya nadie respondía…él se había ido._

* * *

-Herm, ya regresé…mira lo que te traje… 

_Draco colocó la llave en la cerradura y entró en silencio a la recámara con un ramo de flores en una mano y una gargantilla de diamantes en la otra, sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a su novia profundamente dormida en el piso, con los ojos hinchados y rastros de lágrimas secas surcando su angelical rostro. Justo a la entrada de la habitación._

_Allí estaba ella, la mujer con la que pronto compartiría el resto de su vida, la próxima madre de sus hijos (al menos eso deseaba), tal como lo había dicho su padre, tan…incondicional._

-Cariño...

_Se agacho ante la frágil figura y la tomó en brazos, después con delicadeza la recostó en la cama y se dedicó a observarla dormir… Se preguntó como había sido capaz de hacerla llegar a tal estado, por un momento sintió el dolor del arrepentimiento, pero un Malfoy nunca se arrepentía ¿no es verdad?_

- "Vamos Draco…acéptalo: te enamoraste.

* * *

_El sol lastimó su rostro. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que encontró frente a ella fue el rostro afligido de Draco._

-Al fin despiertas querida_… _

-Draco…

-Shu, shu, shu…no hables. - _Or__denó poniendo un dedo en los labios de Hermione._

-Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces y que tal vez no me creerás, pero lo siento tanto.

-Me encerraste…estuve gritando toda la noche hasta quedarme dormida…¡no vayas a decir que esto fue culpa del alcohol, porque sé que hubieras hecho exactamente lo mismo incluso estando sobrio!

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero déjame recompensarte…-_musitó enseñándole las flores y la gargantilla._

-¡Ni sueñes que conseguirás mi perdón con joyas y flores!

-Entonces, habrá otras formas de conseguirlo…-_le susurró Draco al oído, a la vez que besaba su cuello, su frente, mejillas párpados y labios, y mientras mordisqueaba con suavidad una de sus orejas._

_Hermione adivinó de pronto sus intenciones, pero ya era tarde para huir. Esos fieros ojos grises llameaban. Bajó pesadamente la boca hacia la de ella, en un beso triunfante. La castaña permaneció petrificada por un instante fuera del tiempo. No podía moverse, no podía siquiera pensar. Nada de cuanto hubiera experimentado la había preparado para el acercamiento de Draco._

_Él gruñó flexionando la mano con sorprendente suavidad contra el cuello de la castaña, siguiendo en el pulgar la línea de su mandíbula. Un momento después la acercaba contra el calor de su propio cuerpo. _

-Cariño...te deseo.

_No lograba recuperar el aliento. Después de la sorpresa inicial, por ella corrió una excitación refulgente. Sin voluntad consciente, hundió los dedos en los rubios cabellos del Sly. No sabía si trataba de rechazarlo o de acercarlo aún más._

_Draco hizo una mueca ante el contacto. Bajó otra vez la cabeza, moviendo la boca contra la de ella con asombrosa ternura, y le entreabrió los labios. La castaña cayó en la cuenta, y aunque vacilando, obedeció esa orden silenciosa._

_Cuando la lengua de Draco se hundió en su calor con desconcertante intimidad, gimió suavemente y se dejó caer contra él. Como si fuera la primera vez que la besaban de ese modo._

-Eres tan delicada...

_La castaña, estremecida, se dejó levantar contra ese pecho. Él la alzó sin esfuerzo. Sin detenerse a pensar, Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello para rozarle tímidamente la boca con los labios, se sentía aturdida por las emociones que la recorrían. Tocó apenas la cara del rubio con una sonrisa trémula._

_Draco pareció sobresaltarse por un instante. Sus ojos lanzaron una llamarada. Luego, con expresión endurecida, la depositó lentamente sobre la cama..._

* * *

-Ah...Ahhhhh...Draco…_-exclamó Hermione al llegar al clímax, al mismo tiempo que el rubio emitía un gruñido algo ronco al llegar el éxtasis._

-Te amo.

_Hermione se sorprendió y lo miró con incredulidad._

-¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó Draco confundido._

-Nada, es sólo que jamás, me habías dicho que me amabas…

-"¡Es cierto!"- _se reclamó internamente: _-"Que error acabas de cometer"

-Repítelo. - _pidió la castaña._

-¿Qué parte?- _preguntó él con una pícara sonrisa._

-La parte en donde dices que me amas…-_musitó la castaña acurrucándose en el pecho del Slytherin. _

-No. –_respondió cortante._

-Vamos…por favor…-_ronroneó como una gatita._

-No importa lo que hagas, no volveré a decirlo.

-Vamos, sino tendré que usar mi arma secreta…

-No lo harías... -_ la retó él._

-Si que lo haré…

-No...

-¡Ataque de cosquillas!

_El rubió empezó a retorcerse de risa._

-Jajaja…jajaja…¡Basta Hermione! - _exclamó él _- Esta bien: te amo.

-Repítelo…

-Te amo, te adoro...

-Eso esta mejor. - _susurró la castaña abrazando sensualmente a su prometido._

-Draco¿podrías jurarme algo?

-Depende…

-Júrame que nunca me dejarás.

_Draco la miró con una dulzura impropia de él._

-¿Acaso es necesario que lo jure¿no lo sabes aún?...JAMÁS te dejaré…

_**Continuará...**_

**¡Espero sus ****reviews****, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Escapando

_¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada mil gracias por su apoyo y por todos los comentarios que me han dado y espero me sigan dejando con respecto a ésta y mis otras historias; les recuerdo que este fanfic está inspirado por las canciones "¿Porqué no?" de Laura Pausini y "El final del cuento de hadas" del Chojin, así que si pueden, lean la historia con estas canciones de fondo._

_Sólo me resta decirles que espero recibir sus reviews, ya saben que me harán feliz con sólo presionar "GO" para que me den sus comentarios_ :D

_Atte.__**Aimé**_

No los retraso más, así que: 3, 2, 1...¡Comenzamos!

* * *

**¿POR QUE NO?**

**II

* * *

**

_Después de esa noche de amor las cosas irían bien, o eso había pensado Hermione engañandose a sí misma de nuevo. Draco había vuelto a su frialdad a los pocos días, y ahora, semanas después la castaña por fin había tomado una decisión._

-Hermione, ya estoy aquí…¿qué era tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

-¡Oh Ginny!-_exclamó la castaña abrazando a su amiga y después a Harry, su esposo, quien la acompañaba._

-¿Qué sucede Herm…?-_preguntó preocupado el ojiverde._

-¡Es terrible, ya no puedo continuar así…!-_exclamó la castaña entre sollozos…-_Lo amo, el Dios sabe que lo amo, pero ya no aguanto más. Me cela, me acosa, hay veces en que siento que no me deja respirar, creí que ya se había solucionado eso, pero…

-¿Hablas de Draco? - preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pero si en 2 días te casas con él…-_murmuró Harry abrazándola._

-Eso es lo peor, he vivido casi 5 años Draco, de lo cual la mayoría del tiempo ha sido un verdadero infierno, y aunque lo adoro, no se si seré capaz de soportarlo toda una vida.

-Hermione, si a pesar de que lo amas, tienes dudas, no debes casarte-_dijo Ginny completamente convencida._

-Si, pero no se como decírselo, se pondrá como loco. No quiero lastimarlo, me moriría de dolor.

-Pues no se lo digas…-_sugirió Harry._

-¿Qué? -_ preguntó la castaña desconcertada._

-Claro, Harry tiene razón…puedes ir a refugiarte con Ron, no quiero decir que lo dejes plantado, pero podrías dejarle una carta e irte con nosotros…

-Eso sería muy cobarde.

-Hermione sólo piénsalo, no tienes mucho tiempo, sólo queda una hora para que Malfoy llegue…

_Ella no lo pensó mucho, Harry tenía razón._

-Esta bien. ¡Ginny, por favor empaca todas mis cosas...Harry, avisa a Ron y prepara el auto, mientras tanto yo…escribiré la carta.

* * *

-Herm ¿Estás bien? - _preguntó un pelirrojo alterado _- ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Basta Ron, no me atosigues con preguntas!

-¿Qué te hizo ese maldito hurón?

-Nada, él no me hizo nada…no tuvo la culpa, todo lo ocasioné yo con todas mis manías.

-¿Cómo es posible que lo defiendas? - _exclamó Ron furioso._

-Todo me lo he buscado yo…

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

-¡Y tú deja de gritarme! -_ replicó ella _- lo único que necesito es un refugio, por unos cuantos meses…¿puedes dármelo?

-¿Acaso lo dudas_?-respondió Ron abrazando fuertemente a su amiga._

-Seguramente en estos momentos Draco ya estará leyendo mi carta_ – sollozó ella. _- No quiero ni imaginármelo..

-Pues no lo hagas _– dijo el pelirrojo besando la frente de la castaña _– No pienses más en él...

Pero pesé a todo Hermione recordó el contenido de la misiva que el rubio seguramente estaba leyendo en esos momentos...

"_Draco: _

_Lo siento, esto no puede seguir así, creí que todo se había arreglado aquella noche, pero veo que no fue así. En verdad esperaba que todo cambiara, y aunque se que me amas tanto como yo te amo nuestra relación es enfermiza...dolorosa; tanto que no sé si pueda continuar._

_Mándame una de nuestras lechuzas cuando estés dispuesto a amarme completamente y a entregarlo todo, tal como yo todo te lo entregué. Ella sabrá donde hallarme; hasta ese momento, estaré esperando que ese día llegue, pero ahora no puedo ni debo pensar sólo en mí, sino en los tres…¿Aún no lo deduces? _

_Vamos a tener un bebé._

_Atte. Hermione"_

-Así que al fin decidiste huir ¿no Hermione?- _musitó el rubio cuando terminó de releer la nota -_ Vaya cariño... ¿te olvidaste de lo que me hiciste prometerte?- _sonrió con un dejo de amargura... -_ JAMÁS te dejaré…

* * *

_-_Ya han pasado seis meses...

-¿Dijiste algo cariño?

"_Cariño" así es como la solía llamar él. Hermione sintió ganas de llorar de sólo recordarlo._

-Nada, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta…

-Y se puede saber ¿sobre qué?

-Ron, si ya lo sabes ¿para qué lo preguntas? – _respondió la castaña balanceándose en la mecedora y suspirando mientras tomaba gancho y estambre._

-¿Porqué no dejas de pensar en él?

-Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es. ¿Cómo olvidar al hombre que será el padre de tu hijo?

-¡Pero ese maldito te hizo tanto daño!

_A Hermione le empezó a temblar el labio inferior, no debía defenderlo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero le era tan difícil reprimir sus sentimientos, sobre todo porque seguía amando a Draco._

-Será mejor que dejemos ese tema…-_sugirió la castaña empezando a tejer._

-Si, es lo mejor, pero te lo repito que éste bebé tendrá lo mejor, y yo seré su padre si tu me lo permites…-_susurró Ron acariciando con ternura el vientre de Hermione, el cual ahora se notaba mucho más abultado._

-Ron, ya hablamos sobre eso, sólo te pedí refugio por un tiempo…el bebé nacerá en un par de meses y entonces me iré.

-Lo sé, pero piénsalo Herm…podríamos ser tan felices, el bebé, tú y yo_-Ron se inclinó a los pies de la mecedora tomando las manos de la castaña entre las suyas-_bien sabes que yo considero a éste niño como si fuera nuestro…

-¡Pero no lo es!-_explotó la castaña liberándose de las manos del pelirrojo_-¡este bebé es de Draco y mío!

-Te encanta recordármelo.

-Lo hago porque no quiero que te hagas ilusiones con algo que jamás podrá ser.

-Podría ser… ¡podría ser si de una vez por todas quemaras esas malditas cartas que te manda Malfoy cada semana!

-No las quemaré, son mías, me pertenecen y ahora son el único lazo que tengo con él.

_El pelirrojo se separó bruscamente de los pies de Hermione._

-¡Pues no te entiendo! - gritó - Vienes aquí huyendo de él, te alejas y evitas decirle tu localización, pero intercambian correspondencia y siguen en contacto ¡como si nada hubiera pasado!

-Soy incoherente, lo sé. ¿Pero que quieres que haga si aún lo amo? _- sollozó la castaña llevandose una mano a al boca, __arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir. - Ron...lo siento._

-No te disculpes...siempre lo supe.

-Ron, de verdad...no quise…

-Si, claro quisiste decirlo; todos estos meses has querido gritarlo ¿o me equivoco?

-Ron, no es lo que tú...

-¡Y yo como un estúpido ofreciéndote un amor que a todas luces no te interesa!

_El chico dio la vuelta furioso, dispuesto a salir de la habitación._

-Eres mi mejor amigo, claro que me import…

_Pero Hermione no terminó de decir su frase, se llevó la mano al vientre adolorida._

-¡Herm¿Qué pasa? - _se sobresaltó el pelirrojo auxiliándola _- ¿Te duele?

-Si, mucho…

-Llamaré al doctor, calma…resiste…

* * *

-La señora está estable – _dijo el doctor después de revisar a Hermione_ - lo que sucede es que tuvo una emoción muy fuerte; es necesario que recuerde que cualquier disgusto o sobresalto que tenga, le afectará directamente al bebé

-Comprendo Doctor – _susurró afligido Ron tomando la receta que le entregó el ginecólogo – _la cuidaré bien. - _Se atormentó pensando "yo soy el culpable…"_

-¡Toc…toc…toc!-

-Adelante...

_El pelirrojo entró despacio a la habitación._

-Herm…yo…lo siento tanto…perdón.

-Oh, Ron...no fue tu culpa, fui yo. No debí exaltarme tanto.

-No, yo no debí provocarte recordándote a Malfoy…

_La castaña le sonrió con ternura._

-¿Sabes a quién me recordaste?

-¿A quién?

-A Draco, así solía ponerse cuando estaba celoso.

-¡Ni lo digas! No me quiero convertir en otro Draco Malfoy.

-Ya lo sé y es por eso que lo nuestro no puede ser…tú eres mi mejor amigo y mi mayor apoyo…pero el hombre al que amo, es otro.

_Ron tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder, después de todo no quería alterar más a Hermione._

-Hablaremos de eso después de que nazca el bebé ¿si?

_La chica sólo volvió a sonreír._

-Ron…tengo que pedirte un favor: llama a Draco y dile que venga…

* * *

-"¿Porqué le hice caso?"-_se reprochaba el pelirrojo dando vueltas por la habitación._- ¿Cómo seré capaz de recibir civilizadamente a Malfoy en mi casa? - _de pronto Ron recordó la conversación que había tenido con la castaña._

_**Flashback **_

-¡¿Para qué quieres que llame a ese imbécil?!

-Ron¿sabes en lo único que pensaba mientras el Doctor me atendía?

_El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza._

-Pensé en lo mucho que deseaba que mi bebé viviera para que su padre pudiese conocerlo...si algo le hubiera pasado...-_Hermione reprimió un sollozo_-jamás me lo perdonaría.

-No pienses en eso.

-Este niño tiene derecho a tener una familia, a conocer a su padre…yo no se lo negaré.

-Herm, te lo repito…

-Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero…yo quiero que Draco disfrute de su hijo, desde su nacimiento y sus primeros pasos, hasta que sea un adulto; sólo he pensado en eso. Supongo que es tiempo de volver a enfrentarme con Draco.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_El timbre sonó justo cuando el pelirrojo terminaba de recordar._

-¡Ya voy!

_En cuanto abrió la puerta, el rostro arrogante del rubio le devolvió un semblante molesto._

-Vaya, vaya Weasley, no sé porque no me sorprende confirmar que eras tú quien ocultaba a mi mujer.

-¿Tú mujer?

-Si, MI mujer_- respondió con suficiencia y calma._

-Si estás tan seguro de eso, entonces ¿por qué no viniste antes?

-Fácil. Sabía que ella regresaría por su propia cuenta, sólo estaba dándole tiempo y espacio para que se diera cuenta del error que había cometido y recapacitara, como veo que lo hizo...

_El gryffindor enrojeció de ira._

_-_Mira imbécil_-dijo tomándolo por el cuello.-_Hermione esta delicada, sólo por eso te llamó, así que más te vale no alterarla con tus estupideces…

-¿Está enferma?-_preguntó auténticamente preocupado._

-Sí…-_dijo Ron al fin soltándolo._

-No tengo por que decirtelo comadreja, pero para que lo sepas jamás haría algo que dañara a Hermione, ni a NUESTRO hijo-_recalcó Draco._

-Eso lo dudo_.-respondió el pelirrojo resentido. _

- "Ese hijo debería ser mío, no tuyo maldito hurón" - _sintió deseos de gritarle, pero se contuvo y finalmente con voz seca dijo: _

-Ella esta en el segundo cuarto, a la izquierda…-_señaló._

-Bien.

_Draco no dijo nada más, se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de Hermione y se detuvo frente a la puerta, decidiéndo si tocar o entrar de improviso. Estaba verdaderamente nervioso; contrario a lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado, el rubio había sufrido lo indecible todos esos meses sin Hermione…la extrañaba, pensaba en ella a todas horas, en todo momento. _

_Cuando llegó la primer carta de ella, casi dio saltos de alegría y eso que estaba en medio de una reunión de negocios._

_Pero ahora que la tendría frente a frente, no se contendría, dejaría a un lado su orgullo, se lo tragaría y le haría saber a la castaña lo miserable que había sido esos meses sin ella…y sin su hijo. Finalmente, y después de unos minutos de meditar decidió pasar sin tocar._

-¿Se puede?

_Tomó a Hermione por sorpresa lo notó, pues ésta se encontraba acariciando suave y amorosamente su vientre y tarareando una canción de cuna; en ese momento Draco se derritió, el verla así embarazada, tan radiante lo hizo volverse loco de amor._

_Ella dejó de cantar y levanto el rostro con cautela._

-Pasa…

_El rubio salió de su trance: _-Ah, sí. – _respondió casi tartamudeando. Tomó una silla con torpeza y se sentó en ella, a unos cuantos metros de Hermione._

-Más cerca…-_dijo la castaña señalándole la cama._

_Draco quedó sorprendido._

_- _"¿Qué no se suponía que ella me odiaba?" _- se preguntó; pero finalmente decidió ya no discutir más, así que se sentó junto a Hermione._

_Después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio, Hermione fue la primera que habló:_

-Draco, te llame porque…

-Perdón. -_ la interrumpió él._

-¿Cómo?

-Antes que digas cualquier cosa quiero que me escuches: siento todo lo que te hice pasar...sé que fui egoísta, celoso, posesivo y en algunos momento, bueno...en varios momentos – _corrigió –_ agresivo. Nunca...jamás quise lastimarte.

-Draco…

-No, déjame terminar…

_La castaña aguardó._

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día cuándo me preguntaste si te amaba?

_Hermione asintió, claro que recordaba ese día, fue cuando cumplieron su primer año de relación. Lo que más recordaba era lo que el rubio respondió:_

-Dijiste que no me amabas, que no sabías lo que era el amor.

-Pues mentí.

-¿Cómo que entiste? - _susurró_ _ella sin comprender_ - ¿Porqué?

-¿Porqué miente la gente? – p_reguntó el rubio con ironía_ – Todas las personas tenemos miedo, estamos asustados, locos; hay miles de millones de razones para decir mentiras, pero a veces, la mentira es tan grande que se sale de nuestro control y arruina nuestra vida…¿entiendes?

_Hermione asintió._

-...Eso creo.

-Me tantas veces que no te amaba que en ocasiones terminaba creyéndomelo, a veces quería olvidar que mi vida eras tú, que mi mundo giraba alrededor tuyo y que dependía totalmente de ti… - _Draco resopló_ - ¿Un Malfoy dependiendo de alguien más¡Nunca! - _exclamó _- Eso era lo quesolía pensar, pero por más vueltas que le diera siempre llegaba al mismo punto…

-¿Cuál?

-Tú.

_La castaña se estremeció._

-Si de verdad me amabas tanto ¿porqué eras tan cruel y posesivo?

-Por eso mismo: Quería alejarte, pero a la vez no podía soportar la idea vivir una vida sin ti en ella.

-Entonces…

-Tenía celos, de todo y todos; te quería sólo para mi, ahora después de mucho pensarlo me di cuenta y se que no merezco tu perdón, ni tu compasión, pero…te suplico de rodillas si es necesario…- _Draco se hincó a los pies de Hermione _- que me perdones y me des otra oportunidad…

_**Continuará . . .**_

**¡Ahora sólo hacen falta sus comentarios, espero sus reviews!**


	3. Cuando abrió su corazón

_Hemos llegado juntos al último capítulo de este mini-fanfic, de nuevo quiero darles 1 000 000 de gracias por su apoyo y por todos los reviews que me han enviado. Sé que la historia podría dar para más, pero desde un inicio estuvo planeada para ser pequeña, así que ya saben porque no la voy a alargar._

_Sólo me resta decirles que me harán feliz con sólo presionar "GO" para que envíen todos sus comentarios_ :D_ en mi profile encontrarán más de mis historias, así que supongo que seguiremos en contacto por mucho tiempo más; ya saben no se librarán tan facilmente de mi jajaja _;D

_Atte.__**Aimé**_

Es la última vez que digo: 3, 2, 1...¡Comenzamos!

* * *

**¿POR QUE NO?**

**III

* * *

**

-¿Otra oportunidad? - _repitió la castaña._

-Sólo una más, después de las muchas que me has dado, para que tú, yo…y nuestro hijo podamos ser felices…en tu carta decía que cuando estuviera dispuesta a amarte y a entregarme completamente regresarías conmigo.

_Hermione no creía lo que estaba oyendo ni lo que veía ¿Draco Malfoy de rodillas, renunciando a su orgullo y pidiendo perdón? _

-Te amo tanto que soy capaz de dejar que me hechices con el "Imperius" - _dijo mirándola a los ojos_ – Pero, aunque no lo hicieras te juro que de ahora en adelante haré lo que sea que tú me pidas.

_Algo en sus entrañas de Hermione se removió, y no era sólo su bebé pateando incesantemente como si también le exigiera una respuesta. Era algo más: un algo desconocido._

-Draco, yo... -_ sabía que debía responder, pero las palabras no parecían salir de su garganta._

_El rubio la miró de forma indescifrable...mitad súplica, mitad tristeza..._

-¿Te casarías conmigo?_ - salió la frase espontánea de los labios del sly._

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que ya estábamos comprometidos y a punto de casarnos, pero ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento, jamás te lo pedí de la manera correcta, simplemente asumí que dirías que si – _respiró hondo _- Así que si vamos a empezar de nuevo, quiero hacer las cosas bien...

_Aún hincado tomó la mano de Hermione:_

-Hermione Jane Granger...¿aceptas casarte conmigo y hacerme el hombre más feliz?

_Eso fue más de lo que Hermione pudo resistir..._

-Oh, Draco...-_un nudo se formó en su garganta_-¡por supuesto que acepto!

_Abrazó fuertemente al rubio y liberó sus lágrimas en brazos de su amado._

-Eres un tonto...si hubieras venido antes no tendría que haber esperado por tanto tiempo este momento.

-Quise darte espacio...temía que me rechazaras.

-¿Cómo se supone que podría hacerlo?

-Te amo. -_ susurró el rubio contra el cuello de su mujer __– _juro que jamás volveré a herirte...

- Más te vale que esta vez lo cumplas. - _dijo una voz a espaldas de la pareja._

-Ron...¿oíste nuestra conversación?

-Sólo el final. -_ respondió el pelirrojo quedamente._

-¡Pues felicitanos Weasley!- _exclamó el rubio sonriendo sinceramente por primera vez en su vida_-Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos.

-No es posible... - palideció Ron - ¡Mientes maldito hurón! - _dijo empujando al rubio contra la pared._

-Si no me crees pregúntaselo tú mismo...pero no la exaltes mucho, no quiero que le pase nada ni a Hermione ni mi hijo...-_dijo separándose de Ron y caminando hacia la puerta..._

-Maldito...-_masculló el pelirrojo mientras Draco tomaba su saco y le enviaba un beso a Hermione desde lo lejos._

-Como sé que Hermione esta débil supongo que lo mejor será que ella se quede aquí – _dijo mirando a Ron _– Así que te los encargo...-_dijo saliendo del hogar del pelirrojo._

_Una vez que el rubio se fue el gryffindor dirigió su mirada a la castaña que se encontraba recostada en la cama._

-¿Puedo sentarme?- _preguntó acercandose a la cama._

-Adelante, estás en tu casa...-_dijo la castaña con un dejo de sarcasmo._

-"El estar con Malfoy la afecto" - _pensó al ver este rasgo tan característico de Draco en la dulce Hemione._

_Ambos respiraron profundamente._

-Se lo que vas a decirme...-_susurró la chica antes de que Ron pudiese pronunciar una sola palabra._

-No lo sabes...-_ pronunció resentido el __pelirrojo, a punto de gritarle todas sus verdades a Hermione, pero conteniéndose al recordar el delicado estado de salud de la mujer que amaba._

-Si, lo sé. - _dijo de nuevo Hermione _-Me dirás que soy una tonta por perdonarlo de nuevo...

-"Correcto" - _pensó él._

-Que no debería de confiar en él, porque volverá a lastimarme.

-"Otro acierto"

-Y que debo pensar en mi bebé y escoger la "mejor opción", que claramente eres tú...

-"¡Bingo!" - e_stuvo a punto de grita Ron._

-Pero aún así, he tomado una decisión: MI decisión, y te pido que la respetes…

-¡Pero no es la correcta! - _explotó el gryffindor._

-Lo es para mí. Así que no importa lo que hagas o digas, me casaré con Draco.

-Cometes un error.

-Eso, aún no lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a asumir los riesgos y las consecuencias, por mí y mi bebé...

-¿Asumir las consecuencias? - _preguntó irónico el pelirrojo._

-Sí, se que me odiarás después de esto, y si es necesario que me odies, para así poder abrirte los ojos, lo haré.

-Yo nunca te odiaría.

-Lo harás después de lo que voy a decirte...

_Ron la miró expectante._

-JAMÁS te amaré, NUNCA me casaré contigo...eres mi mejor amigo y te adoro, pero espero que te quede bien claro que sólo me casaría contigo por lástima...y eso es algo que jamás sentiría por ti.

_Ron se tambaleó ante tales palabras._

-Porque mi amor, le pertenece UNICAMENTE a Draco...¡sólo lo amo a él! - afirmó - Y pase lo que pase, eso no cambiará... - _dijo Hermione rematando por completo la cruel confesión._

_El golpe final. El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de caer fulminado; después de recomponerse un poco, dio media vuelta y sin siquiera mirar a Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación..._

-Soy un monstruo...pero esto es lo mejor para ti Ron...perdóname._- susurró Hermione ocultando su rostro entre las manos y volviendo a llorar..._

* * *

-Ya me voy Ron...-_dijo Hermione arrastrando una maleta con rueditas._

-Se te hace tarde...-_dijo el chico sin quitar la vista de su periódico, pero sin tocar su desayuno._

-Ron...-_las palabras se atoraron en su garganta- _Cuando nazca el bebé ¿podrías visitarlo?

_El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de proferir una maldición. ¿Cuánto más cruel pretendía ser Hermione?_

-Eso no será posible. - _dijo tajante y fríamente_ - Mandaré a alguien para que lleve el resto de tus cosas, y las de bebé...

_Hermione entendió la indirecta y dijo algo dolida:_

-Sabía que terminarías odiándome...

_-Te lo repito, yo nunca podré odiarte, pero no quiero ni puedo volverte a ver mientras sigas con ese imbécil._

-En ese caso...- _dijo Hermione con lagrimas recorriendo sus ojos - _supongo que ya no nos veremos jamás...

_El timbre sonó, y cuando la Sra. Deeds (el ama de llaves) anunció la llegada del "Señor Malfoy" quien esperaba en el pórtico, se hizo un silencio sepulcral. _

-Entonces, que así sea.

_Hermione dio la vuelta con brusquedad._

-Adiós Ron.

_Cuando la puerta se cerró a espaldas de la castaña, el gryffindor susurró:_

-Adiós...mi amor.

* * *

_La boda fue sencilla y discreta, los únicos invitados fueron; Blaise y Luna, y también Harry y Ginny, quienes aceptaron ser los padrinos._

-Sé que Ron se molestará muchísimo, pero si estás segura de la decisión que tomaste, Harry y yo te apoyamos…

-Gracias Ginny…-_masculló Hermione abrazando fuertemente a su amiga._

-No te preocupes, se que con el tiempo Ron lo aceptará…

-No lo creo…fui demasiado cruel con él, pero debía hacerlo, Ron tiene derecho a enamorarse y casarse con una buena mujer que le pueda corresponder…yo no pensaba negarle esa posibilidad dándole falsas esperanzas.

-No tienes que explicar nada, que lo hiciste por mi hermano y te lo agradezco; es más…te hago una promesa.

-¿Cuál?

-Para el día en que nazca tu bebé, te garantizo que Ron estará allí.

-No bromees ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Eso déjamelo a mí.

-Hazle caso Herm, no sabes lo testaruda que puede ser…-_murmuró Harry entregándole una copa con champagne a su esposa._

-Pues en verdad espero que puedas cumplir tu promesa. – _musitó Hermione segundos antes de que Draco se aproximara a ella y la abrazara._

* * *

_Meses después, el día del parto:_

-¿ Cómo esta Hermione?

-La señora esta teniendo complicaciones, pero haremos todo lo posible…

-¡Hagan hasta lo imposible! – _grito Draco angustiado despeinando sus cabellos pasar desesperado sus manos por la cabeza._

_En eso llegaron Harry, Ginny…y Ron._

-¿Cómo está?- _pregunto preocupado Harry mientras Ginny miraba preocupada la escena._

-Tiene complicaciones… - _musito Draco mirando sin mirar, completamente absorto en si mismo._

-¿Estará bien? – _preguntó esta vez Ron tomando asiento justo frente a Draco._

-No lo sé…-_dijo mientras ocultaba el rostro entre sus manos_- ¡Voy a volverme loco!

_Ron miró a Draco sin poder creer lo que veía, al fin lo había comprendido todo:_

-Tu la amas…-_dijo aún sin creer sus propias palabras. _– En verdad la amas.

_En ese instante el rubio levantó el rostro completamente preocupado y los ojos ligermanete humedos. Totalmente afectado._

-¿Acaso nadie se dio cuenta? – _preguntó afligido el sly._

-Yo no pensé que en verdad…

-La amo tanto, siempre la ame, aunque jamás lo demostraba. Siempre la he querido, Hermione era lo único bueno y constante en mi vida, es por eso que me volvía loco de celos, porque temía perderla, o que alguien me la arrebatara.

_Harry y Ginny miraron afligidos al rubio sin poder creer, al igual que Ron lo que estaban oyendo._

-Pero ahora…- _continuó _- algo más fuerte me la esta arrebatando…y no se que hacer para retenerla a mi lado, su vida se me escapa de las manos… - _murmuró finalmente el rubio más para sí que para otros._

-Malfoy…Hermione se salvará, ella es muy fuerte y testaruda, las mujeres han tenido bebés desde el inicio de la humanidad – intentó sonreír Ron – Y sé ella que querrá conocer a su hijo y formar una verdadera familia, así que no te des por vencido antes de que Hermione lo haga, recuerda que ahora ella necesita tu apoyo…

_De alguna forma inesperada, eso le dio fortaleza a Draco, y él junto con los amigos de la castaña oraron toda la noche por Hermione._

* * *

_En la madrugada de ese mismo día._

-Sr. Malfoy…

-¡Doctor! - e_xclamó Draco levantándose _- ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?

_El medico aunque notablemente cansado sonrió: _

-La niña y la señora estarán bien, descuide.

-¿Niña?

-Así es, tiene una hija.

-Una hija¿oyeron¡Tengo una hija! - _exclamó D__raco despertando a los gryffindor que se encontraban dormidos._

-La señora esta cansada, pero ha insistido en verlos a todos, será una visita rápida, así que no la agobien mucho… - _dicho esto el Doctor se retiró y Draco junto con los demás pasaron a ver a Hermione._

-Amor…-_murmuró la chica en cuanto vio entrar a Draco_- ¿Ron?- _pregunto sin podérselo creer._

-Si, soy yo Herm…

-Creímos que te perdíamos - _dijo Harry abrazando a Ginny mientras esta extendía su mano hacia la castaña._

-Jamás me atrevería a abandonarlos…-_dijo ella sonriendo con debilidad._

-Fue lo que le dije a tu esposo. - _masculló Ron._

-Ron ¿eso quiere decir que…?

-Si, lo acepto. _– suspiró resignado - _Aparte de mí, hay otro hombre que daría su vida por ti.

-Eso es poco decir…-_alegó Draco._

-Parecen unos niños… - _susurró __alegremente Hermione._

-De ahora en adelante te vigilaré de cerca Malfoy. - _advirtió Ron._

-Házlo si quieres. Estoy seguro que no fallaré de nuevo…-_dijo el rubio mirando los ojos de su mujer._

_La escena se estaba poniendo romántica, así que los demás decidieron salir de la habitación para visitar a la pequeña hija de Hermione y Draco._

-¿Te he dicho que te amo? – p_reguntó el sly dulcemente._

-No recientemente.

-Pues te lo digo ahora: TE AMO y nunca más pasará un día sin que te lo repita: te amo.

* * *

**FIN**

"_Amar no es solo amar: es sufrir, sentir conocer y desear..."

* * *

_

**Gracias por todo su apoyo para esta historia, porfavor comenten lo que quieran por medio de sus reviews y visiten mi profile para conocer más de mis historias... ¡nos vemos!**

Finalizado _originalmente_ el 15 de octubre del 2005.


End file.
